


Cuddlefiend , a sequel to Purrbeast

by wittykitsune



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sequel, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittykitsune/pseuds/wittykitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave’s a cuddle bug too even if he can't purr like Karkat and he wants attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddlefiend , a sequel to Purrbeast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Purrbeast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/371275) by [wittykitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittykitsune/pseuds/wittykitsune). 



Karkat was sitting reading on one of the sofas Rose had alchemized for the meteor in an attempt to make the common areas cozier and less dreary. They added color as well as an alternative to the former choices of the chairs before the computers, the cold hard floor, and the horn pile that had once stood in there. His eyes remained intent on the page of the human romance novel Rose had lent him in return for continuing to be allowed to keep troll novel that she had taken from him. He licked his finger and thumb lightly before turning another page. Humans were very strange as it was and all this stuff about families and pleasing them wasn’t easy for him to understand. Pleasing a government he could get or your quadrants but these bonds he was still very new to. Bonds he did want to understand but he wanted to try to get on his own first. Humans he knew weren’t always reliable when it came to their own culture and habits. Plus he knew by experience there were times they enjoyed fucking with you instead of education just because they could. He couldn’t say trolls weren’t guilty of it at times. That would be a lie. For now he decided to learn what he could from novels and movies. Learning through a culture’s romance genre was pleasant and familiar.

Karkat didn’t look up when his ears detected a pair of soft footsteps. He recognized them as Dave’s though he was walking slower than usual and slightly heavier on his feet. He felt the human’s chin come down to rest between his horns and Dave let out a very soft sigh. Karkat echoed it and patted the couch, inviting him to join him and be close if he wished. He knew that sigh and the unspoken question. Dave stepped around the couch and slipped out of his shoes and took off his cape before flopping lightly on the sofa. He rested his head in Karkat’s lap.

He hummed softly when Karkat’s fingers threaded into his hair and began to scritch lightly at his scalp, sending soft chills through him. He held his book still in his other hand and continued reading. Dave said nothing and nuzzled close to him, burying his face in Karkat’s stomach. He stayed like that for a few moments, letting Karkat’s fingers work his scalp gently and card his hair. He sat up carefully and shifted into Karkat’s lap, his arms going around his neck and his face burying into Karkat’s shoulder. He let out another soft sigh, this time whining softly in his ear. “Please.” He didn’t want just idle touches and semi often affection between and during pages. He wanted Karkat’s full attention.

Karkat shut the book audibly and set it aside before pulling Dave close in a tight hug, his hands rubbing up and down Dave’s back before one hand returned to his hair to pet and stroke. “Need to talk?” He cooed softly to Dave and held him closer when he shook his head and looked up when Dave nuzzled under his chin to let him further up his neck. “Just want some attention?” Dave nodded against his neck and Karkat rubbed his back a little more.

Dave slipped his shades off but kept his eyes contently shut, leaning into the touches on his hair and enjoying the feeling of Karkat’s nails. He hummed for lack of a purr and to break the silence only being punctured by their breathing and the sound of Karkat’s fingers scraping gently against his scalp or skin. “Just attention.” He leaned closer into Karkat’s hands.

Karkat smiled softly at him, enjoying the way Dave’s face relaxed and how content he looked. It made him feel warmer inside and warmer still that he was the cause of this. Not it happening in spite of his involvement but being the cause of it. His face split into a grin when Dave smirked and a light chuckle broke his humming for just and instant. He cooed softly to Dave and Dave simply nuzzled against him more.

Karkat’s hand rubbed up and down his back more and his other hand went right back to his hair and even tickled lightly at the back his neck to urge him to lean and cuddle nearer. He did with no further hesitation and rested his cheek on his shoulder still snickering softly from the light teasing and eyes still contently shut. Karkat’s hand threaded deeply into his hair and his other rubbed circles into his back where his muscles were tense. His breathing slowed and his mind began to contently haze.

Karkat stopped playing with his hair and rested his chin contently on Dave’s head. His hands settled around him and held him firmly close and Dave’s arms went around him and gave him a soft squeeze. His ears barely picked up the thank you but he heard it and he nuzzled Dave’s hair. Affection bubbled in his chest and he began a soft purr full of chirps and trills and clicks like a small band of noise making insects was playing a concert in his chest. Dave opened his eyes and looked at him at the sound and then rubbed faces with him gently before placing his head where it had been and shutting his eyes once more. Karkat returned his chin to Dave’s head and rocked him gently, rubbing his back until he felt Dave begin to drift. Karkat managed to bring the cape nearer carefully with his foot and he wrapped it around them like a blanket. He shut his own eyes contently when he felt the other knight fall in a deep sleep and soon he joined him, still purring softly. Understanding this bond wasn’t important. Not yet anyway. Playing it by ear was working and what they had gained and were having was special. In due time it would run its course, he knew like all other relationships both romantic and platonic, and may or may not become something more definable. He was more than willing to see where it went and enjoy it while it lasted.


End file.
